Love Drunk
by Kittycamo
Summary: Ichigo saves Orihime. They all return home, and things go back to normal. Well sort of. This is what the pairing will look like: Orihime/Ichigo, Rukia/Renji, Rangiku/Izuru, Yoruichi/Kisuke, Momo/Toshiro, and TatsukI/Chad. DISCONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT!
1. The Day After

Kittycamo- April 21, 2010

Love Drunk

The Day After

This is chapter 1 of Love Drunk. It is the first story I have written so I hope that you like it. Please be nice and leave reviews

Ichigo Kurosaki has just rescued Orihime Inoue from the clutches of Soske Aizen. Ichigo has also saved Renji, Rukia, Chad, and Uryu. And they have all returned home.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own the plot of the story.

Our hero Ichigo has just returned home to the world of the living. Orihime who is now too scared to stay at her house by her self, asks Ichigo if she can stay with him.

"Ichigo?" asks Orihime.

"Yeah, what is it Orihime?"

"Would it be okay if I stayed with you for awile?"

"Sure Orihime."

"Thanks Ichigo!"

So Orihime goes and stays with Ichigo at his house.

Midnight

_ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!_

_That's too bad I wanted to fight some more. But I guess the fun is over. Oh well. Hey girl, take a look at your poor little friend. He's dead. HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Orihime, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ichigo, I just had the worst nightmare!"

"Come here Orihime, get into my bed with me and just relax."

"Ok Ichigo, thank you."

"Now just calm down and tell me about your nightmare."

"Well ok. I was back in Los Noches, and you were fighting Grimmjow. Well you lost your mask, and Grimmjow stabbed you in the heart." Orimime said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you fell down to the ground. And…and…and you were dead!!!!!!!!."

"Oh Orihime. I won't die, I will protect you and all of our friends. And I will NOT let Aizen take you ever again."

"You promise Ichigo?"

"Here's my promise."

Ichigo then leans down and kisses Orimime on the lips. He pulls away and she pulls him back down for a very heated and deep kiss. Ichigo move his tongue around her lips looking for a way in, she allows him to pass. Then Orihime got to try. Ichigo tasted of a freshly picked apple, and Orihime tasted like sweet caramel. Then they pulled apart because people do have to breathe. Orihime then laid her head down on Ichigo's chest and fell asleep.

I hope you liked it. This is the first story that I have written. I think that is good.

Review or I slice you in half with Zangetsu. ;~)


	2. Back To School We Go

Kittycamo- April 21, 2010

Love Drunk

Back To School We Go

This is chapter 2 of Love Drunk. I've been waiting to write this. I think it's pretty funny. So please be kind and review.

So in the last chapter Orihime was staying at Ichigo's house and woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Ichigo had her get into his bed with him. They ended up kissing and then Orihime fell asleep on Ichigo's chest.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. I merely own the plot of the story.

So Orihime is asleep on Ichigo's chest and they are both in his bed.

Ichigo's little sister Yuzu Kurosaki walks into Ichigo's room to tell him that he needs to get up and get ready for school. She notices that Orihime is not on the floor where she was last night. She looks at the bed and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

This wakes up Ichigo and Orihime.

Then Ichigo's crazy father, Isshin, comes running up the stairs with a what's going on look on his face.

"What is it? What happened?"

Yuzu points at the bed.

Isshin too then screams.

Ichigo gets out of his bed and kicks his dad in the face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! Get the hell out of my room and go mind your own damn business!"

"Sorry about that Orihime, my dad tends to overreact to a lot of things."

"Oh its ok Ichigo. I don't mind."

"Well we should probably get dressed and get to school."

"Yeah."

At School

Orihime walks in and is immediately grabbed from behind by Chizuru, who now has her arms around Orihime just below her breasts.

"ORIHIME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chizuru…can't…breathe…"

"Oh I'm sorry Orihime." Chizuru says.

Ichigo then walks in and sees that Orihime is out of breath.

"Orihime are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Ichigo."

"That's good."

Ichigo then wraps his arms around Orihime's waist, while she wraps her arms around his neck. Ichigo leans down and kisses Orihime on the lips. So there they are standing in the middle of the room making out in front of everyone. Chizuru is just standing there looking dumbfounded and not wanting to believe what she was seeing. Ichigo's friend Keigo then runs into the room screaming. Like always.

"IIIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIGGGOOOooo!!!!!!!?" Keigo screamed.

He stopped when he saw Ichigo and Orihime in one another's arms and making out. Then they stop kissing turn around and see Keigo and Chizuru staring at them in disbelief, both have their mouths wide open. Ichigo and Orihime just smile.

Lunch Time

Orihime's group is now sitting with Ichigo's group, with Ichigo and Orihime sitting side by side.

"Hey Orihime?"

"Yes, what is it Ichigo?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me tonight."

"Sure I'd love to!"

Orihime then gives Ichigo a kiss on the lips.

Chizuru, Keigo, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Mizuiro all stare at the couple with their mouths wide open. Renji and Chad fainted. After a few minutes of slapping Renji and Chad on the face (Ichigo smacked Renji on the back of the head) they woke up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!?!?!" everyone screamed in unison.

"Oh, sorry about that guess we forgot to tell you guys about us." Ichigo said while grinning.

Orihime then spoke up. "Ichigo and I are now dating!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed the rest of the group.

Ichigo and Orihime just smiled and laughed.

That was chapter 2 hope you liked it. I just couldn't wait to write it. I got the idea last night. But anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Any ideas on what movie I should have them see?

Review or I will send you to Hueco Mundo where you will be devoured by Hollows. ;~)


	3. Weird Day

Love Drunk

Chapter 3

Weird Day

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, I merely own the plot.

Last time Ichigo asked Orihime to go see a movie with him.

Well Ichigo and Orihime ended up renting a movie instead of going to the theater.

"Oh Ichigo, let's get this one!"

"Alright whatever you say my love."

"Oh thank you Ichigo!"

Back at Ichigo's house

"ORIHIME!!!!!!!"

"What are you doing Cone?"

"I want to see Orihime."

"Hey Yuzu!"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Isn't this thing yours?"

"My Bostovf! How did you get in here?"

"Thanks Yuzu!"

"Now let's start the movie."

Oh BTW the movie they got was Princess Mononoke.

"That was a good movie."

"Yeah Ashitaka really cares for San."

"Just like I really care for you."

"Well we should get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

Then instead of sleeping they make out for about 20 minutes.

The Next Day At School

"ORIHIME!!!!!!"

WHAM!!!

"Sorry Chizuru but I can't let you do that anymore."

"Move or I'll scratch your eyes out!" Chizuru said angrily.

"Chizuru don't do that you'll hurt me if you do."

"Grrrr."

Lunch Time

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Hey Rukia, do you want to do it now or later?" Renji asked.

"Now. I can't wait to see the look on their faces."

"Ok."

Then Renji leans down and kisses Rukia on the lips.

They pull away and see everyone staring at them. Well except for Ichigo and Chad who are on the ground.

Orihime was the first to speak.

"I knew it! I knew you two liked each other!"

When Ichigo and Chad woke up Renji and Rukia kissed again. And then Ichigo fainted again. Renji fell back laughing his ass off at the sight of Ichigo on the ground.

Orihime kissed Ichigo on the lips and he woke up. Then he slapped Renji upside the head.

But just then 5 human-like figures appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Review or I will make you watch Hannah Montana.


	4. Unexpected Guests

Love Drunk

Chapter 4

Unexpected Guests

I do not own Bleach or any Bleach characters, I merely own the plot.

So last time they were eating lunch, Renji and Rukia kissed, and Ichigo fainted. Then 5 figures appeared.

"RENJI!!!!!! RUKIA!!!!!!!!!"

"Captain Hitsugia?!?!"

"What were you two just doing?"

"Ummmmmmmmm…."

"Captain Kuchiki is not going to like this."

"Aww captain you're not gonna tell him are you?"

"Of course not Rangiku. If I told him about Renji and Rukia then I would have to tell him about me and Momo."

"Ichigo!!!"

"Hey Ikkaku, what's up?"

"Zaraki says to give you this."

"What is…"

"Oww that hurt!"

Ikkaku just punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Toshiro?"

"Yes Momo?"

"AHHHH!!!!"

"MOMO!!!"

"Thanks for catching me Toshiro."

"Anytime Momo."

"He leans down and kisses her on the lips."

Momo blushes.

"Oh Toshiro."

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo are you ok?"

"Orihime?"

"Oh Icigo you're alright. Thank goodness."

Orihime leans down and kisses him on the lips.

"OMG! I always knew you two would make a good couple."

"Ichigo, congratulations!" Yumichika said.

"Thanks Yumichika."

Sorry I know it's short but I really want to write the next chapter. Here's a sneak preview.

"I'm ready Ichigo. You can come out now."

"Alright. WOW! Orihime you look soooo hot!"

Orihime blusher.

"You've been working out Ichigo."

"Well you ready?"

"Yes. Let's do it."

Sorry I can't say any more than that.

Well catch you later.

Review or I will make Ichigo and Orihime break up.

Ichigo and Orihime: WHAT!!!!!!! YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!!

Kittycamo: Evil laugh. It's my story. I can make whatever I want happen.


	5. The First Time

Love Drunk

Chapter 5

The First Time

Last time on Love Drunk, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Momo, and Captain Hitsugia showed up. Momo and Hitsugia kissed, so did Ichigo and Orihime.

WARNING: This chapter contains lemony goodness.

"Ichigo, I'm ready! You can come out now!"

"Alright."

Ichigo walks into the room in his boxers.

"WOW! Orihime I never knew what an amazing body you have!"

"And Ichigo I never knew how muscular you are."

Orihime is wearing matching hot pink lingerie made of silk and lace.

"Well then shall we?"

"Yes, let's do it."

They made their way to Ichigo's bed.

Orihime lays down on his bed then Ichigo lays down on top of her. Next they start kissing. The kisses are very deep and passionate. Orihime opens up for Ichigo, he then moves his tongue into her mouth. She tastes just like caramel. Then Orihime gets to taste Ichigo. He tastes like a freshly picked apple.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo starts kissing Orihime's neck

"Mmmmmmmm…"

"Oh yeah"

Ichigo then removes her bra.

"Orihime OMG your boobs are sooo big!"

"Oh yeah! Ooh yeah play with my boobs Ichigo!"

"Orihime I can feel you getting wet through your underwear."

Ichigo slides her underwear off. And starts licking her already wet pussy.

"Oh Orihime you taste so nice."

"Ah! Yeah! Ooh! Yes!"

"Ichigo I want you inside me now!"

"Alright."

Ichigo then takes off his boxers.

"OMG! You're sooo big, I don't think you'll be able to fit."

Ichigo then eases himself into her.

"AHHHH…."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a little tight."

Ichigo then starts going back and forth.

"Oh Ichigo! Your cock feels sooo good inside my tight little pussy."

After lots more moaning, calling out each others name, more kissing, and even more thrusting, Ichigo stops and speaks.

"I'm coming!"

"Don't pull out! Don't pull out! I want you to cum inside me!"

Ichigo pushes in 3 more times, releases and pulls out. Then gets a glass and holds it right underneath Orihime's pussy and lets his cum drip into the cup.

"Give me the cup Ichigo. I wanna taste your cum."

"Here you go."

Orihime takes the cup from Ichigo and drinks all the cum and even licks the cup clean.

"Your cum tastes sooo yummy!"

Ichigo then falls on the bed next to Orihime.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Orihime says.

"Yeah."

Then they get under the covers and fall asleep on one another.

Yay! I got my first major scene over with. Hooray!

Review or insane hollified Ichigo will attack you. (He's crazy insane.)


	6. Awkwardness

Love Drunk

Chapter 6

Awkwardness

I do not own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters, I merely own the plot.

So last time Orihime and Ichigo had a whole ton of fun and then went to sleep.

* * *

Morning

"Ichigo, Yuzu says it's time to get up!"

"Good morning Karin!"

Orihime sits up, her boobs are now visible to Karin.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Opps!" Oirhime says as she uses her arms to cover herself up.

Yuzu and Isshin run up the stairs to see what's wrong.

"Karin what's wrong?" they both ask in unison.

Isshin's eyes drift over to what Karin is staring at and sees Ichigo sitting up and Orihime with her arms around her boobs.

Isshin's eyes widen, mouth drops open, and starts to babble like an idiot.

"Karin would you please get them out of here so that we can get some clothes on?"

Now this only caused Isshin's eyes to grow even bigger and his mouth to open wider.

"Alright let's go." Karin says as she pushes her dad and sister out of her brother's room.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok. Now we should get dressed."

So the two of them get dressed and head to school.

School

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Keigo, what's up?"

"You and Orihime still together?" Keigo asked.

"Does this answer your question?"

Ichigo wraps his arms around Orihime and they kiss.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

"Hey keep it down!"

"Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

"Going to school you idiot. Oh hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah what is it Toshiro?"

"There are some things we need to discuss with you. Is it ok if we do it at your house?"

"Sure. Are Renji and Rukia coming too?"

"Yes. As well as Uryu and Chad."

"Ok. Oh Rangiku you will need to watch out for my dad."

"Because he gets a little crazy when I bring girls home with me."

"What should I do?"

"Just kick him in the face. It's what I do when he stares at Orihime."

"K."

Back at Ichigo's house

"WHAT?!?!?! Ichigo there is no way you can be this popular!"

"Shut the hell up dad."

"What's with all the yelling?" Karin asks coming into the room.

"Whoa! Wow Ichigo! Hey wait I know you two. You're Rangiku and Toshiro right?"

"Yep that's us!"

"Wow I didn't know you were friends with my brother."

"Yeah. Well Ichigo why don't we go up to your room? It's been waile since I've been up there." Rangiku said.

"WHAT!!!!!!! You've been here before?"

"Yeah except we came in through the window last time."

"Awwwww…"

"Suck it up dad and don't follow us!"

"Wow it's messier than I remember."

"Yeah well I've got Orihime sleeping in here too ya know."

"She is? Have you guys done anything yet? Other than kiss I mean."

"Yeah, just last night actually." Orihime said.

"Ooh how was it? Was it awesome?"

"Yes it was." Orihime replied.

"What did you do?"

"We're not gonna tell you that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ugh. Toshiru what did you want to tell us about?"

"Ok. So are you aware that the Hogyoku will be ready in less than two months?"

"Yeah, that's about how much time I figured we had left."

"Ok. Now how many espada are left?"

"Well I know that Rukia and I each killed one, but I'm sure that Aizen got replacements for the two that we killed. So I'm sure that he still has 10."

"I'm sure you're right, but the replacements he got will most likely be easier to kill than before."

"Yeah you're probably right."

"Uryu, do you still have your Quincy powers?"

"Yes I do."

"Chad what about you? Do you still have your powers?"

"Five times what I had in the soul society."

"How is that possible?"

"Well when I was fighting an arrancar I found out about a new power I had, plus I figured out how to access my power's true form."

"Ok that's good news. Orihime do u still have all your powers?"

"Yes I do. And I'm getting stronger, thanks to Ichigo."

Ichigo blushes, leans down, and kisses Orihime on the lips.

"Great. Rukia what about you?"

"Yes I still have all of my powers."

"Good. Renji, have you been able to perform bankai since returning the world of the living?"

"Yes I have."

"Fantastic. Ichigo how are your powers doing?"

"Excellent. I can now control my powers and I can hollify for a very long time too."

"YOU CAN WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot you guys didn't know about that. It's hard to explain, it's easier if I just show you what I mean."

Ichigo transforms into a soul reaper, heads outside, uses bankai, and moves his hand over his face. A hollow's mask appears on his face. But only for about one minute. After that he gets back into his body.

"Sorry I would have kept my mask on longer, but that form freaks Orihime out. So I could only show you for a minute."

"What was that just now?"

"Look I already told you it's hard to explain."

"Well alright."

Late that Night

Everyone is talking in Ichigo's room. Yuzu and Karin are in bed when suddenly something(s) with an enormous amount of spiritual pressure appears in the park.

* * *

Sorry I must end it there. But here is a sneak preview.

Espada's 1-4 appear in the park (sorry I only know Ulkiora's name and he's # 4. I don't know the names of the first 3 though.)

At the park

"DAD?! You're a soul reaper captain?!"

"Yep. Well this certainly is awkward."

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!"

"Look we will talk about this later, but right now let's kick some espada butt."

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy this chapter was 6 pages long! That's the longest chapter I've ever written.

Review or I kill Ichigo.


	7. Soul Reapers Galore

Love Drunk

Chapter 7

Soul Reapers Galore

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters I only own the plot.

Last time on Love Drunk Hitsugia and the gang were given orders to go to the world of the living and help out.

WARNING: This chapter contains mild lemon. (Well it's mild in my opinion anyway.)

Everyone stops talking and all eyes widen.

"Did you just feel that?" Toshiro asks.

"Yes what enormous spiritual pressure." Momo says

"Let's go!"

Everyone changes into their soul reaper form. (Except Chad, Uryu, and Orihime.) Orihime hangs on to Ichigo while Uryu grabs Chad. Everyone then heads to the park. But when they get there they are greeted by some very unexpected people.

"Hey Ichigo!" three adults say in unison.

"Yoruichi? Kisuke? And DAD?!?!"

"Hey Ichigo!"

"You're a soul reaper captain?!"

"Well this is certainly awkward."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Look can we talk about this later?"

"Fine."

"Oh my. I certainly didn't expect this. All these soul reapers. Oh Lord Aizen will want to know about this."

"Ready everyone?"

"Yes!"

"Orihime put up your shield and please stay back. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"Right. Santen Kesshun. I reject. I reject."

"Roar Zabimaru! Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorimaru! Bankai! Daiguren Hyorimaru!"

"Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku!"

"Dance Sodeno Shirayuki!"

"Snap Tobiume!"

"Awaken Benihime!"

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo also moves his hand across his face to reveal his mask.

"Roar…"

"Shinso."

Rangiku stops. Then very quickly someone grabs her and takes her away.

"Extend Hozukimaru! Bankai! Ryumon Hozukimaru!"

Now everyone has called out their zanpakuto.

The battle begins.

Sorry but I'm going to skip the battle and go straight to what's going on with Rangiku. If you wanna read a battle you should read Spring Break.

"What's going on? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Awww you didn't recognize my sword? That hurts Rangiku."

"Wait a minute I know that voice. Gin? Gin is that you?"

"Why yes Rangiku. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what are you gonna do with me?"

"We're gonna have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Here I'll show you."

Gin then grabs Rangiku, leans down and kisses her on the lips. Then pulls away.

"Gin, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm already with Izuru."

"What? How the hell did you get with him?"

"Well I…"

"Nevermind it's not important."

"We are going to have fun and you will like it."

"Now let's see what you've got hiding under there."

"What…what are you doing Gin?"

Gin then removes Rangiku's robe. Her boobs pop out.

"Oh Rangiku, you have such big and beautiful boobs."

Gin then grabs them and starts to lick and suck them.

"Ooh Gin, OMG that feels soooo good!"

"See I knew you would like it."

Gin then starts rubbing her pussy.

"Oh Rangiku you're getting soo wet. Here let's remove these."

Gin then removes her underwear.

"Oh my, you have such a beautiful pussy."

Then he starts sucking and licking her pussy.

"Ooh…ah…oh god! Gin I want you inside me now!"

So Gin removes his robe and underwear.

"OMG! You're sooo long Gin!"

So then Gin gently eases himself into Rangiku's pussy. And starts going back and forth. In and out.

"Mmmmmmmmm…"

"Oh yeah that's right. Fuck me! Fuck me harder."

Then after more moaning, kissing, sucking, licking, and even more thrusting, Gin pulls out and starts rubbing himself very quickly until he cums. He cums all over Rangiku. She gets some in her hair, on her boobs, on her stomach, and right above her pussy.

Then Gin puts his underwear and robe back on and heads over to where the battle was taking place. Leaving Rangiku lying on the ground and covered in cum.

When Gin gets to the battle ground he sees that all arrancars are in their released form and badly beaten up. Then he looks at everyone else to see lots of blood and panting soul reapers.

"Oh by the way Toshiro, you might want to go check on your lieutenant. I think she needs some help."

"What did you do to her Gin?"

"Not much just had a little fun with her that's all."

Toshiro runs off to find Rangiku.

Meanwhile Orihime, seeing how everyone is hurt, runs over to them.

"Soten Kisshun. I reject. I reject. Oh Ichigo please be ok. I can't imagine my life without you."

And with that Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at Orihime.

Back to Toshiro

"Aw man, I should really be back there with Momo, but I need to find Rangiku."

When he finally finds her he gasps at the sight.

"Oh my god! Rangiku what happened to you?" Toshiro asks, while trying not to look at the naked Rangiku in front of him.

"Oh Captain. He…he…he raped me. But I actually kind of liked it."

"Rangiku stay here. I'm gonna get Yoruichi."

"Hurry back!"

Once Toshiro reaches the park he runs over to Yoruichi and tells her what happened.

"Rangiku was raped by Gin." Toshiro whispers.

"That bastard. Ok thanks for telling me. I'll go help her. You stay here and let Orihime heal your wounds."

"Alright."

So now Yoruichi runs off to help Rangiku.

"Oh my god Rangiku! Gin did this to you?"

"Yes, but the thing is, is that I kind of liked it."

"Shh don't speak Rangiku. I have some towels here, so that I can wipe you up. There now you're all clean."

Rangiku gets up and puts her clothes back on.

"Thanks Yoruichi. Thanks for coming and helping me."

"It was no problem. Besides would you rather have had Toshiro, Ikkaku, or Yumichika helping you?"

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"You're right Yoruichi. But thanks just the same."

"You're welcome. Now come on let's go join the others."

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I skipped the battle. I don't exactly know how to write a battle. But if you wanna read one then read Spring Break.

Anyway review or I make Ichigo and Ikkaku date.


End file.
